Article carriers are known in which a double thickness of paperboard material is provided between all critical points of article contact in order to comply with railroad shipping regulations. An example of this type of carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,944 issued Feb. 12, 1980 and owned by the assignee of this invention. While carriers formed according to this patent are adequate for many types of articles, this carrier is not especially adapted to provide cushioning partition structure between the lowermost portions of packaged articles such as bottles used, for example, to package beer and soft drinks.